


party dress

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [67]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, Gratuitous Friendship, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Forrest doesn't want to ruin the night.





	party dress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdschach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/gifts).



> A commission for my dear bird, I've been not writing this for too long and I finally finished it.

Forrest likes the sort of social events he has to attend as a prince of Nohr, because they say a lot about the way things have changed for him. There was a time when he was certain that his father would never want him to be a part of this part of his life, when he thought he would always be kept out of the eye of the public. And even if he were to be a part of it, he never thought he would be able to truly do anything as himself.

So the fact that he’s an important part of the stuffy parties his father is forced into attending, and sometimes hosting, and the fact that he doesn’t have to hide anything about himself means a lot to him. He always does his best to make a good impression on everyone, and even though some people still haven’t completely accepted him as he is, his father never asks him to stay home. Forrest knows that he has to be the best he can be, as he is, to prove everyone else wrong.

And no one can deny that he’s charming, and he’s so beautiful that he can light up a room on his own. Those who do accept him all say that he’s the life of the party. Of course, whenever the children of his father’s retainers attend, he’s usually even more the center of attention, since the two of them are always able to draw eyes.

He has to be on his best behavior, especially with the two of them at his side. The eccentricities of his father’s retainers are well-known, so the eccentricities of their daughters are expected. Still, Ophelia and Nina aren’t so bad, and both have insisted on looking after him, determined to be appointed his retainers.

But there is one night when Forrest would rather not be there, and would rather not have eyes on him at all times. Though he’s done everything in his power to keep his predicament from showing on the outside, it’s starting to weigh on his mind more and more. It isn’t the first time he’s found himself in such a predicament, but it’s usually when the evening is coming to a close, not so early on.

But his bladder is certainly uncomfortably full, and the party- if such a dull affair can even be called that- is just barely in full swing. He’s dressed in his best, a dress designed and made just for this evening, and he’s even managed to convince his would-be retainers to wear some of his matching designs. The three of them look adorable together, but it’s hard for him to concentrate on anything but the fact that he can hardly stand still.

Biting his lip, Forrest looks down to avoid making eye contact with anyone in the hopes that no one will come up to talk to him. He just wants to keep a low profile until the night’s over, though it’s difficult with the two girls on either side of him. Every now and then, he catches Nina gawking at some pair of guests, grinning as she watches them converse, and he’s sure she’s making up conversations in her head. Ophelia will start monologuing at the drop of a hat, and Forrest can barely keep up  with her topics when he  _ isn’t _ distracted.

As long as they’re still occupied by their own things, he can keep them from figuring out that he’s getting more and more desperate as time goes on. He doesn’t know  _ why _ it’s so bad right tonight, but he does know that there’s a chance he won’t make it until the end of the party, though he isn’t sure how he’s going to be able to excuse himself without drawing unwanted attention to himself. However, a throb from his bladder causes him to make a soft noise of discomfort, and he squeezes his thighs together.

“Is something up?” Nina asks. Ophelia turns to look at him as well.

“No, it’s nothing.” He forces a smile, but can’t help squirming under their gazes.

“I don’t know about that,” she replies.

“Yes, there’s  _ definitely _ something troubling you,” adds Ophelia, and she actually squints at him.

“Really, I’m fine.”

“If there’s something going on, you know you can just say so, right?”

“Could it be that there are dark forces at play? Or perhaps a potential assassination? Just say the word and your loyal retainers will spring into action.”

“Honestly, there’s nothi-” His voice breaks as his bladder throbs, and he cringes, nearly doubling over.

“That doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Nina observes. “Are you feeling sick?”

“I just…” He shifts in place, their gazes putting all the more pressure on him. “It’s nothing I can deal with right now. We just need to enjoy the party.”

“How can we stand idly by when you’re clearly suffering? All you have to do is say the word, and I’ll do what I can to vanquish whatever evil has befallen you!” Ophelia protests.

“It’s not something I want to talk about,” he mumbles.

“I get you,” Nina says, holding up a hand to stop Ophelia from saying anything more. “If you don’t want to tell us what’s up, then that’s your call. Just make sure you tell us if things get serious. We’ll be on our best behavior in the meantime.”

He appreciates her listening to him, but he can’t help but wonder if she’s figured out what’s bothering him. It’s embarrassing, imagining that Nina already knows that he’s struggling against his bladder, and if she’s figured it out, then it’s only a matter of time before Ophelia figures it out as well. He was hoping he could keep it to himself, but now he’s wondering if that was ever a possibility to begin with.

With how bad it’s getting now, he keeps shifting from foot to foot, and whenever anyone comes to speak with him, his voice is strained and it’s a struggle to stand stiff and proper. Time passes so slowly, and his situation only gets worse and worse, his bladder feeling fuller and fuller. It aches so terribly that he can hardly breathe, and it’s nearly impossible to force a smile and make conversation with the guests.

It’s absolutely torture, trying to endure this, but he doesn’t want to mess this up. Things have finally been going well for him, and he just wants to do his part. He can’t take much more of this, and he lets out a soft, pained whimper, not realizing that it’s audible to the girls.

“We absolutely can’t ignore this anymore,” Ophelia says. “You’re sick or in pain, or...or…” It’s so obvious now that she already knows what the problem is, and he feels himself blushing at her words.

“Forrest, look, I’m not gonna say anything else, but if you want to leave, we can get you out of here. No one will question it too much, if we’re escorting you out like you’ve got somewhere important to be,” adds Nina.

Squirming under their gazes, he considers denying it further, but he isn’t going to last much longer like this and he knows it.

“Alright,” he says softly, “we can...go somewhere else.”

They take “escorting” him a little far, each grabbing one of his arms and guiding him out like they're on a mission, but, surprisingly, they prove to be right. Nobody questions it, and a few even give him polite waves. It's good that he isn't being stopped, since he can hardly walk at this point, and every step threatens to be the end of him. The first time he feels a bit spill over, a leak that isn't severe enough to show but is enough to alarm him, he lets out a soft squeak.

“Don't worry,” Ophelia murmurs, her voice so low that only he can hear it, “just a little bit longer.”

Oh, this has to be the most humiliating thing he's ever experienced! By the time they're outside, his legs are trembling and each step he takes is shakier than the last. He just needs to get away from the girls, just needs the tiniest shred of privacy, or else it's going to be too late and-

A hand is between his legs as soon as he feels another spurt escape, without him even thinking to do it. He supposes his body was willing to do whatever it took to stop more from escaping, but when he notices the girls staring at him, not doing a good job of concealing their shock, he drops his hand quickly, his face burning. No matter what happens, he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to leave this down, and he has to get away from them, but he finds himself rooted to his spot, unable to move with risking a complete loss of control.

But if he just stands there, then he’ll  _ definitely _ lose it! There isn’t anything he can do in this situation, and tears begin to spill down his cheeks as he accepts the fact that he is about to wet himself. He goes to speak, his voice cracking as gets out, “Go a- ah!” And that is the end of the line for him.

A burst of liquid escapes, and quickly turns into a steady stream, soaking through his petticoat and even leaking through to the front of his dress, streaming down his leg and staining his stockings.

Forrest quietly sobs as he gives in, the relief feeling so good even though he can’t truly enjoy it like this. He’s ruining his beautiful outfit, that he put so much work into, and he’s humiliating himself in front of two girls who are supposed to look to him as their prince, as someone they can depend on. It’s enough to make him absolutely die of shame.

“Please don’t cry, Forrest.” Ophelia is the first to speak up, and her voice is soft and gentle as she looks at him with pity in her eyes. She’s blushing a bit, but she doesn’t let the embarrassing situation deter her.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he asks. “Just look what I did! Oh, this is just...just  _ awful _ !”

“It could be a lot worse,” says Nina, who seems to be blushing even more furiously than Ophelia. “I mean, it’s just us out here, right?”

“Yes, but...but it shouldn’t have happened at all! It doesn’t matter who saw me, it...I shouldn’t have…”

“But it happens sometimes,” she argues. “Neither of us is going to say anything, are we?”

“I will take this secret to the grave and beyond!” Ophelia agrees.

“Still, you must think so much less of me…” he says softly.

“Don’t be silly.” Ophelia shakes her head. “There’s nothing that could make me think less of you, Forrest. So cheer up!”

“That’s right. You’re not just our prince, you’re our friend too, and that’s what friends are for,” says Nina. “Listen to what Ophelia says, and cheer up, alright?”

“Thank you,” he says, not quite feeling better, but well on his way to it. He knows that he won’t feel completely better until he’s clean and until he’s made sure that his dress is salvageable, but at least he has nothing to worry about where the two of them are concerned.

“Come on, let’s get you back to your room.”

“That’s right!” says Ophelia, tugging on his arm. “We’ll use the cover of night to conceal you, and it’ll be like nothing ever happened!”

And so he follows the two of them, and Ophelia goes on about some friendship ritual that’s sure to lift his spirits, which he’s sure she made up on the spot. Nina actually accuses her of that, and the two bicker a bit, but they’re both smiling, and he is too, as he watches them. Tonight has been an experience, to say the least, but he feels so much better knowing that he has them to protect him, in every form that that protection may take.


End file.
